


in which hawke asks all her friends to move in with her

by tatertwitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), F/F, Friendship, Multi, also they already have nice places to live, and this is a party house, found family trope, moving in, sebastian and aveline don't get to move in because they're party poopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertwitch/pseuds/tatertwitch
Summary: i always thought it was a bit stupid that hawke can have this huge mansion while their companions still live in shitholes unless you romance them, so i wrote a fic rectifying that.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela/Merrill, Female Hawke/Merrill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	in which hawke asks all her friends to move in with her

"Look, I'm just saying, if you wanted me to carry the Eluvian up to the mansion I'm sure I could manage it. You got it into Lowtown, didn't you? How heavy can it be?"  
  
Merrill's hands go still in Hawke's hair.  
  
"I don't think it's such a good idea, vhenan. I'd rather we leave it where it is. Besides, I like taking trips down to the alienage. I like spending time with my people, you know?"  
  
Hawke shrugs. "Fair enough. Let me know if you need any heavy lifting done, though."  
  
"You just want to show off your muscles."  
  
"Damn. You got me."  
  
Merrill's giggle rings out through the mansion garden, high and warm. She goes back to affixing the flower crown to Hawke's head.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying?"  
  
Hawke chuckles. "Isabela, I've told you before. You can take advantage of my hospitality anytime you like."  
  
"That was _before_ you and Merrill got serious."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind at all!" Merrill chirps around a mouthful of bagel. "The bed is too big for just two people anyway. It's nice having you in it too."  
  
Isabela chuckles, tearing a chunk out of her own bagel. "You two are too good to me."  
  
"Nonsense," says Hawke. "The rooms at the Hanged Man are rat infested and smell like shit. You deserve better."  
  
"And you're a great cuddler!"  
  
"I am, aren't I?" Isabela says with a smirk.

* * *

"Varric."  
  
"Hawke. I have the nicest room in the Hanged Man."  
  
"Yeah, but it's still _in the Hanged Man_."  
  
"What's wrong with the Hanged Man?"  
  
Hawke fixes him with a pointed stare. " _Varric._ "  
  
" _Hawke_."  
  
"...you can raid my wine cellar?"  
  
Varric frowns. "Shit. I _do_ love your wine cellar."  
  
" _Hey!_ What about me?"  
  
"You're okay too." He throws his hands up in defeat. "Fine. But I don't want any complaints when we get hordes of my adoring fans knocking on the door demanding to see me."  
  
Hawke shrugs. "Okay."  
  
"Or when the Merchant's Guild shows up in the middle of the night."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"And if the dog puts so much as a _paw_ on my new bedsheets, I'm out."  
  
"Deal. He sleeps with Sandal anyway."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Fuck yes!" Hawke squeals, throwing her arms around Varric's shoulders.

* * *

"I have my own mansion, Hawke."  
  
"No, you're _squatting_ in an abandoned mansion previously owned by a magister. There's cobwebs _everywhere_." To illustrate her point, Hawke pokes her staff at a clump of webbing in a corner. It twitches ominously. She shudders.  
  
"The cobwebs don't bother me."  
  
"There's still skeletons in your front room. It's been _years_."  
  
"Where am I meant to put them?"  
  
" _Not in the house!_ "  
  
Fenris sighs. "Don't you have enough people living with you already?"  
  
"The house is huge, Fen. I have unoccupied rooms for _days_. We don't even use the servant's quarters."  
  
"What if Danarius comes for me?"  
  
"Even more reason to live with us! I'd rather he come for you when you have a bunch of heavily armed friends to protect you."  
  
He scowls. "I don't need protecting."  
  
" _Fenris_."  
  
"You expect me to live with two blood mages?"  
  
Hawke grins. "And Isabela and Varric. And our dog."  
  
"Hawke."  
  
"Look, you can take one of the unoccupied _wings_ if you really want. You'll have all the space you need. We can get you a sign you can put on the door if you don't want us bothering you. It can say ' _Do Not Disturb: Brooding In Progress_ '."  
  
"Would that actually deter any of you?"  
  
"Maybe not Onion. He can't read."  
  
"Your dog is the only one of you whose company I would never have a problem with."  
  
"And if you move in, you'll always have him around! You might have to fight Sandal if you want him to sleep in the bed with you, though."  
  
" _Fenhedis,_ Hawke." Fenris wipes his hand across his face. "There's no arguing with you, is there?"  
  
Hawke chuckles. "Nope. Bodahn and I will be around tomorrow to help you move your wine collection into our cellar. Either you come with it, or you lose it."  
  
"Fine. Can I bring my skeletons too?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Fenris stares at her, bewildered. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Are _you?_ "  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"Well. Good, then. I would've had to ask Orana to help carry them, and she's meant to have a day off tomorrow."

* * *

Anders rakes a shaking hand through his hair. "Varric, I appreciate the effort, but someday it's not going to be enough. Eventually someone is going to tell the templars I'm down here."  
  
"I'll kill them," Hawke growls.  
  
"Before or after they drag me to the Gallows?"  
  
"Look, Blondie," says Varric. "I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Actually," says Hawke. "I have an idea."  
  
"Oh, here we go."  
  
"Use the tunnels outside the clinic."  
  
Anders frowns. "You mean the old slaver tunnels that connect to your cellar?"  
  
"Yeah. We can leave the entrance open for you. You hear anything about templars sniffing around Darktown, you use them. We can even set up a room for you if you need to lie low for a while."  
  
"Hawke, I appreciate the offer, but -"  
  
"No _buts_. You're my friend, Anders. You need a place to hide, you've got one. Maker, even if you need to hide other mages in there, feel free - though I'd keep them in the tunnels themselves and away from the cellar."  
  
Varric nods. "Yeah, maybe don't let them meet Fenris."  
  
"And it means you don't have to sleep in the sewers every night!"  
  
Anders sighs. "Thank you, Hawke. It's ... you're too kind."  
  
Hawke shrugs. "It's what friends are for, right?"  
  
Hawke grins as her and Varric turn to leave.  
  
"Hawke, wait."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can we ... get a cat? Maybe?"  
  
"Oh, _absolutely_. Merrill and I were talking about getting one anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm not sure how i feel about the structure of this one being mostly dialogue, but it's the only way i could think of to get it to flow properly. i tried my best to make sure that it's obvious who is speaking at all times but please let me know if i could've made it clearer.


End file.
